


Drown in the Void

by BatchSan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha never thought she could be Mikasa's first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown in the Void

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt ' _first time_ ' at [seasonofkink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> This is my first SnK fic. I haven't read the manga yet and I'm six episodes from the end of the first season of the anime, so please excuse any inaccuracies in character or otherwise. /o\

Sasha looks up; tries to remember how she got here. Blackness peers down at her and she thinks she can suffocate in it. Feels like flying through the air with her 3-D device, that weird dip in her stomach when she goes from a high spot to suddenly flying low through the air. No one told her about vertigo before her first suspension - she thinks this is the same thing, only it's different.

Reaching up, she brushes her fingers against a smooth cheek, inhales when the black void above her slits before closing; pressure against her fingers as Mikasa nuzzles her face into her gentle touch. Sasha stares at the small spot where their skin is touching, feeling amazed and shy; awe-struck, even. For all the taunts and silent stares, Mikasa, she has come to learn, is fragile and soft beneath her scarf. Sasha thinks she might break her if she touches too hard, but her flesh is firm and Sasha hasn't been able to kill a Titan on her own yet so maybe they balanced each other out.

She can think of all the other more talented people Mikasa could be with this very moment, but she's with her--Sasha Blouse--instead. The thought is sudden, filling her with joy. Fingers turn, palm touching flesh, and move ahead, curling around the nape of Mikasa's neck. They kiss, long and slow, mapping tastebuds and etching to memory the soft way air exhales from their noses. Tomorrow one of them might be gone; anyone could be. Remember the feeling, Sasha reminds herself as Mikasa inhales a bit sharply when her other hand sweeps against her back.

The straps of their gear are cumbersome, difficult to repeatedly remove and replace, time is limited for them, always is. So while Sasha's fingers itch to touch the other girl everywhere, she sates herself with slipping her hands up and down Mikasa's back feeling lean muscle through cloth. Agile fingers decide not to be left out of the fray and open the front of Sasha's shirt. Heat rises to her skin, shyness tickling the back of her throat as fingers touch her stomach and her breasts above her bra. They both want so much more from this moment but time is ticking away and fear of being found out in the middle of their precious private time makes them accept the teases of flesh they can touch and taste.

Cupping Mikasa's ass, Sasha rolls them over, taking a giddy pleasure from the heady look in dark eyes. She's surprised by flushed cheeks and how vulnerable the number one ranking member of the former 104th Trainees Squad looks in that moment, spread out beneath her. Sasha is overcome by a desire to kiss her and cuddle with her until they are too sleepy and fall asleep in each others' arms.

She does kiss her, for a moment - her hands busy undoing the belt and sash around Mikasa's waist, careful to unsnap only the necessary belts she needs to get Mikasa's pants down. Then pulls back to peel the white pants down warm thighs. Beneath are simple white panties, practical and military issued. Sasha's fingers are all too eager to peel them away, to reveal soft, black curls and a glistening slit beneath. The brunette blushes despite her bravado, feeling unworthy and shy and so out of her element even if she doesn't really know what her element is outside of food.

Sensing her uncertainty, Mikasa sits up and draws Sasha's face into her hands, kisses her forehead, than her cheeks, and whispers that it's okay into her ear before licking the lobe. Melting into the soft gesture, Sasha kisses the other girl before nudging her to lie back. Doing so, Mikasa shudders when the other girl throws any further hesitation out the window and dives straight in.

Tongue lashes and teeth are careful against sensitive flesh. Hand in brown hair, nails scraping scalp, Mikasa arcs and bucks, feeling her usually careful control slip away. Words dance on her lips, poems her mother told her as a child in a language mostly lost by time and people to carry it on. She whimpers and moans and doesn't beg until a finger slips inside of her, clumsy and uncertain but so willing to learn. The whole thing takes longer than they both hoped for but by the time Mikasa's clenching, Sasha is so very pleased with herself; time is a dream neither can care to remember.

Helping the dark haired girl back into her pants, Sasha's shirt partially re-buttoned, they finally take a moment to cuddle. Mikasa presses her face against Sasha's neck, her lips playing with tanned flesh as her hand rests comfortably on Sasha's hip. When it moves, Sasha doesn't have time to process where it's going before it's suddenly there - pressed between her legs, fingers prodding at her slit through the fabrics of her clothing. She shifts, perhaps to say something, perhaps to spread her legs - Sasha isn't certain - but Mikasal sucks at her neck sharply and finds her clit. Actions after that are automatic and involve primarily shuddering, whimpering desperately, and holding Mikasa's hand in one place so she can rut against it.

When she comes, her clit feels raw and her neck stings where Mikasa relentlessly nipped it. But she's happy and wouldn't trade in the minor aches for a whole plate of potatoes.

"We have to get moving," Mikasa says after a few quiet moments, sitting up.

Sighing, Sasha shakes her head in agreement but remains laying down.

"Yeah, it's almost meal time. I can't wait - I'm so hungry!"

Looking over her shoulder, dark eyes seem to glimmer at her. The scarf is hiding Mikasa's mouth, making it hard to fully discern the look in her eyes. A small tremor runs up Sasha's spine.

"I thought you ate plenty not so long ago?" Mikasa asks, her voice even.

Opening her mouth in confusion, Sasha quickly snaps it close in understanding. Her face feels hot as she smiles in embarrassment. "Oh," was all she could say dumbly.

Sitting up now, Sasha fixes her hair as Mikasa gets to her feet. For a moment they are both silent as they straightened themselves up. Sasha begins to worry she might have said something wrong until Mikasa holds out a hand to her. Staring at it, Sasha slips her hand into it and meets Mikasa's dark gaze. She really could drown in that black void.

It's amazing that Mikasa let her be the first sexual encounter. It makes Sasha so happy. She thinks Mikasa feels the same but it's so hard to tell sometimes.

"Come on, you can have my potato," Mikasa says, a small smile peeking out from behind the scarf.

Searching for a sign of dishonesty, Sasha excitedly squeals and kisses the other girl. "Thank you!" she squeals.

Mikasa squeezes her hand and nods, the smile still on her lips. Maybe it wasn't so hard to tell after all.


End file.
